


Tributes

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Chariots, Costumes, Digital Art, F/M, Parades, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Portraits of Victoria, Fraser, Ray Vecchio, Stella, Ray Kowalski and Irene, in the Arena, and in the parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Arena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Panem et Circenses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302844) by [Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather). 



> Artworks created for the dS_c6d Big Bang 2014, to illustrate Heather's excellent due South AU set in a Hunger Games dystopia. Go read it!

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/513771/513771_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/515580/515580_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/515139/515139_original.jpg) [](img%20src=)

 

click through for full sized images


	2. Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chariots, lights, costumes, action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist having a go at the costumes. I've exercised artistic license with some of the headgear.

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/537673/537673_original.jpg)  


Irene and Ray - District 12 - mining

| 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/538106/538106_original.jpg)  


Stella and Ray - District 3 - technology

| 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/537589/537589_original.jpg)  


Victoria and Fraser - District 4 - fishing  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

click through for larger images


End file.
